


Seeing is Believing

by Star_sail



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen, Post Felina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_sail/pseuds/Star_sail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse in prison post-Felina, dealing with his demons and getting some help along the way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing is Believing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyjupiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjupiter/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I ended up focusing on only one element (a supportive cell mate/friend) of a positive rehabilitative prison scenario for Jesse and this was mostly due to the constraints of the medium and format that I chose. So hope it's okay :)


End file.
